Field
This application relates generally to the mounting of electronic packages to printed circuit boards.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Electronic packages are commonly sealed to a printed circuit board (PCB) via Uralane® or similar adhesive substances. This sealing process is intended to allow a package to be mated to a PCB in such a way as to prevent foreign objects from contaminating a contact area between the PCB and the package. However, when applied, the uncured sealant itself can foul the contact area, requiring cleaning of the package and re-accomplishment of the entire sealing process.